


do me sticity

by animenutcase



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT8, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: Snapshots into the life of a domestic Investigation Team.
Relationships: Investigation Team/Amagi Yukiko, Investigation Team/Hanamura Yosuke, Investigation Team/Kujikawa Rise, Investigation Team/Kuma | Teddie, Investigation Team/Satonaka Chie, Investigation Team/Seta Souji, Investigation Team/Shirogane Naoto, Investigation Team/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Yosuke

Half the time the activities of the previous night have left most of them so exhausted they have to drag themselves out of bed, so to this day, Yosuke doesn’t understand how Souji manages to always be the first to rise every morning. Even stranger, he always managed to have enough coffee made for everyone.

The house has never gotten very dirty. Not when it was “just” the eight of them living together, not when they started having children.

Yosuke has no idea how Souji does it. He gets up early, makes coffee and lunch for not just the kids, but several of the adults. Then, when Yosuke gets home, the house always somehow looks even cleaner than it did when he left.

Sometimes he thinks of asking how. In the mornings, before he leaves, he’ll try to ask.

Souji’s only reply is to lean forward to give him a kiss and wish him a good day, that same mysterious smile on his face.  
\---  
Yosuke and Yukiko’s jobs make it easy for them to run into each other during the day, but they can’t really take advantage of it.

It‘s not uncommon for Yukiko to stop by Junes. Yosuke often jokes that he couldn’t allow her to buy any food from there, since it would be bad if any customers or inn employees got food poisoning. Yukiko simply gets a pouting look on her face and say that she’s gotten better. Besides, she only wanted to pick up some spare light bulbs and maybe have a chat with her fellow housemate.

They keep their conversations to a minimum when they bump into each other at work. It would be quite scandalous if rumors started flying that the manager at Junes was having an affair with the head of the Amagi Inn, even if it was technically true.  
\---  
Because Kanji had taken over the Tatsumi Textile Shop, it’s also rather easy for Yosuke to run into him on a work day. It isn’t uncommon for the two to meet together to discuss what sort of items would be put in the local goods section at Junes.

Unlike Yukiko, it’s easier for the two to meet in private. Kanji occasionally jokes that Yosuke wishes Yukiko and Kanji could switch places so that he could meet with Yukiko in private without people whispering about it. Yosuke pretends to be hurt, asking Kanji if he thinks that Yosuke doesn’t love him.

Kanji just chuckles and gives Yosuke a peck before the latter leaves the store.  
\---  
Rise’s job often means that she has to be away from Inaba, sometimes for weeks at a time. As a result, she often feels left out from the rest of them. She practically jumped at a chance to appear in a commercial for Junes, though only on the condition that she could shoot the commercial at the Junes in her hometown. She’d tried to get Yosuke to appear in the commercial with her, but he passed, saying he’d leave the spotlight to her.

When Rise _is_ home, Yosuke likes to treat her to some of the hellishly hot food that she likes.

Of course, this often means that he ends up having to try the food himself, and his tongue has gotten burned on more than one occasion.

To this day, he swears that the mapo doufu recipe she learned while shooting a drama in Fuyuki City burned off his eyebrows, but Rise just giggles and offers to “kiss” his tongue better.  
\---  
Many of the employees at Junes express surprise when he tells them that his wife is a police officer. After all, it was a dangerous job and didn’t they have a young son at home?

Yosuke simply shrugs and tells them that they’ve never met his wife, who was once referred to as “the spunky dragon with deadly legs”.

Although pregnancy had forced her to put joining the police on hold until their son was born, it did little to stop her training. Indeed, she only stopped when it became too dangerous for the baby. A few months after giving birth, Chie took the exam to join the academy.

Chie often forgets her lunch in her hurry to get to work, and it usually falls to Yosuke to take it to her before he goes to his own job. As much as it’s a pain to go out of his way, there’s something special about the way Chie’s eyes light up when he hands over her lunch, which is doubtlessly filled with meat. It’s also nice being able to kiss her with, at most, giggling and talk of what a passionate couple they are.  
\---  
Naoto also had her work often take her from home, though thankfully not for as long as Rise.

Still, it's easy to see the lonely look in her eyes when she prepares to leave, and her goodbye kisses always feel a little bittersweet.

On the days before she leaves and the days after she comes back, Yosuke often brings some old detective movies from Junes to watch with her. Sometimes the others join them, other times it's just the two of them curled up on the couch.

Yosuke wants to tell her that's nothing worth thanking him over, but the way she blushes when she does is too adorable.

The "welcome home" kisses he gives her taste much better.  
\---  
Out of everyone, Yosuke sees Teddie the most throughout the day. He has to admit, he’s impressed at how much Teddie’s grown. When Teddie first started working at Junes he practically had to follow him around to get him to work. That was no longer an issue.

When Teddie had been contacted by the Junes CEO himself, interested in making Teddie the official Junes mascot, he’d let out a groan. The last thing Teddie needed was another ego trip. To his surprise, however, Teddie said that he wanted to stay as just a local mascot. Inaba was a special place for him, he’d said, because it was where he met Yosuke and the others.

It’s embarrassing to admit, but Yosuke blushes whenever he thinks back to that moment. He decides that that was the moment when he realized that the bear he’d convinced his parents to take in had really, honestly grown up.

Now if only he’d stop trying to kiss Yosuke when they were back in storage, where an employee could walk in at any moment.


	2. Yukiko

Her parents had been confused and concerned when Yukiko and her husband had decided not to live at the inn, but Yukiko had assured her parents that she and Souji would be living close by and that it wouldn’t interfere with her running the inn.

Their daughter was born about a year after Yosuke and Chie’s son, and she could often be surprisingly fussy, but Souji, ever the master of handling kids, could get her to stop crying in a matter of seconds. She’s turning into a daddy’s girl, and Yukiko can’t help but grin.

Although Yukiko wants to try cooking more often, it still ends up being Souji who handles most of the meals. Still, she’s quick to remind anyone who will listen that she’s improved quite a bit since the last time.

Whenever she taste tests, she likes to have Souji try it with her, but whenever he tries to use a spoon, she grabs it, shoves the food in her mouth and have him taste it with her.

It’s one of the few times she can surprise him and she loves it.  
\---  
Although Yukiko often stops by Junes to pick up one thing or another, it’s difficult for her to keep things casual with Yosuke. Still, she manages to give him some subtle cues.

A giggle here, a tilt of the head there, Yukiko makes sure that Yosuke knows how she feels.

Yosuke occasionally stops by the Amagi Inn to deliver things. It’s when they go into the office that they can be a little more intimate, though not much. At the very least, Yukiko likes to give him a quick peck before he leaves. He never sees it coming.  
\---  
The Amagi Inn has always had a strong business relationship with the Tatsumi Textile Shop. Yukiko and Kanji’s generation is no exception, though Kanji manages to be more involved in the decision making process than those in the generations preceding them.

He often hems the kimonos of the workers at the Amagi Inn, though in the case of Yukiko, it can take him awhile, since she’s unashamed of taking them off in front of him when she goes to have them mended, and that, in turn, makes it hard for him to concentrate.

It was Kanji that made at least half of her daughter’s baby clothes along with her favorite stuffed animal. In fact, Kanji is the go-to guy in their household when it comes to mending stitches and tears.

Sometimes Yukiko likes to spend part of her evening working on embroidery with him. They don’t talk very much, but Yukiko treasures those moments just the same.  
\---  
Rise sulks whenever she has to leave Inaba for work. To cheer her up, Yukiko invites her to bathe at the inn.

Although Rise has to sneak in, she can relax once she’s inside, since the Amagi Inn has had a strict “No Paparazzi” policy since the incident with the TV station.

Sometimes Chie and Naoto join them, but usually it’s just the two of them, and that’s fine with them. It’s a lot easier deciding who washes whose back when it’s only two.

The two of them like to laugh and talk about all the weird things that have happened on their jobs. Rise is also very big on kissing, something that Yukiko can’t really complain about.  
\---  
Yukiko was well-aware that there had been rumors about her relationship with Chie since high school. Just because the rumors happened to be true didn’t mean she would pay them any mind.

They don’t really get to see each other during the day, but they call each other often when they have a spare moment. They talk about how the kids have been begging to get a pet, how long Rise’s going to be gone, how much Chie’s superiors keep dumping their work on her, and, when there’s no one around, how much they’re looking forward to “spending time together” when they get home.

On their days off, they often go for jogs together, and end the day watching movies together with everyone.

When just the two of them are watching a romantic movie, they like to see if they can sneak a kiss before the other notices. The other always does.  
\---  
Naoto’s work not only means that she often has to leave for a few days, but there are a number of cases where Naoto ends up coming home with a grim look on her face. On those days, not only does Yukiko take a bath with her, she also invites Naoto into her office to watch old episodes of Phoenix Rangers: Featherman R.

Every single time, Naoto says that she’s never had an interest in Featherman, but every single time, she sits and watches it with her.

Sometimes they compare it to the episodes of the newer series. Usually Naoto prefers the old version, but there are times when she likes the changes better. Yukiko doesn’t say much when Naoto gets into those moods, preferring to listen. She likes to hear Naoto speak passionately about something she enjoys.

Plus, it gives her a chance to sneak up on her to give her a kiss. Unlike Chie, Naoto never sees it coming.  
\---  
Surprisingly, it’s Teddie that usually takes care of the plants. Every morning when Yukiko leaves, she can see Teddie watering the flowers before he leaves for work with Yosuke.

On her days off, Yukiko likes to join him. Usually it’s just Yukiko listening as Teddie babbles on about them, but sometimes they talk about work. They talk about new events at Junes or any new guests at the Amagi Inn.

Teddie always goes for a kiss before they head inside, and Yukiko always indulges him.


	3. Kanji

Souji-senpai had been the first person to recognize him as he was, and Kanji would always be grateful for that.

Kanji is something of an early riser himself, so when he wakes up and Souji is already in the kitchen making breakfast, Kanji wordlessly grabs his apron and begins helping out.

Souji has always seemed like something of a super-man to Kanji, but the gratitude in his eyes tells Kanji that yes, he _does_ need a helping hand occasionally. Kanji, of course, is more than happy to offer one. He'd been the one to bring them all together, after all. It's only fitting that Kanji helps support him as he's supported all of them.

Besides, it's kind of nice being able to taste test each other's cooking before the others rise.  
\---  
Yosuke, he meets with at Junes nearly every day. They frequently find themselves in Yosuke's office to talk about how to improve the local goods section and how some of the other folks in the shopping district are doing.

They do their best to keep their intimacy to a minimum after one of the employees nearly walked in on them. A little tonsil action, but nothing that'll get their clothes wrinkled.

Yosuke is actually kind of fun to tease. For all that he seemed uncomfortable with Kanji when they were teenagers, nowadays it seems he _really_ wants Kanji to know that he loves him as much as the others, and Kanji can't help but poke him about that.

It's all a game, though; Yosuke knows that Kanji knows how he feels.  
\---  
The Amagi Inn has always been one of the textile shop's best customers, and that tradition continues to this day.

Yukiko always personally brings the workers' kimonos to him to have them mended, and she almost always stays there until he finishes. She likes to tease him by watching him while wearing nothing at all, but he's been getting better at not taking her bait. Of course, he knows that she's just going to find new ways to get a reaction out of him, but he'll bask in his victory for now.

Emboidery with her in the evenings is always very calming. They chat about the kids and Kanji's next projects. They talk about the workers at the inn and their parents.

Kanji recognizes those moments as the gifts that they are.  
\---  
There had been a buzz when Inaba learned that the famous pop singer Kujikawa Rise was marrying the textile shop owner.

Customers frequently express sympathy for Kanji for having a wife that's away so often, but Kanji isn't worried about her. Customers that imply that she might be cheating on him with some celebrity get a swift glare and a request that they hurry up and leave.

Rise took a year off from touring when the twins were born. To this day she says it was the best year of her life, getting to spend so much time with her family.

She makes sure to call every day she's gone, and every text has a little "<3" in it.  
\---  
Kanji spots for Chie when she's exercising. He doesn't get as many chances to see her during the work week, so they both appreciate being able to spend time together.

When Chie's son is being rambunctious, Kanji is surprisingly good at getting him to settle down and behave. Sometimes it's as simple as tossing him up in the air a bit, sometimes it's reminding him that he and Yukiko's daughter are the oldest, and they need to set a good example.

It works like a charm, and Chie winks at him, suggesting that maybe she'd make him a little something to eat as a thank you.

She just laughs when Kanji politely (but firmly) declines.  
\---  
Naoto's job means she often comes home with a grim face. The others all have their own ways of cheering her up, but Kanji's method is to simply sit there working on his current project while she vents about her most recent case. It's not much, but Kanji knows that it helps Naoto and that makes it worth it.

She sometimes feels awkward, leaving home so often, even if she's not gone as long as Rise, so Kanji knows it's important for her to know she's part of the family, and that means sharing her burdens with her. Kanji makes sure to listen carefully and give his honest opinion, even if Naoto won't necessarily like what he says.

Kanji knows that she's thrilled when the kids start getting into Neo Featherman. She spends hours going on about the old episodes versus the new episodes. She's almost more excited about the costumes Kanji makes for them than they are.

As far as Kanji's concerned, the joy of both is a treat.  
\---  
The day Teddie finally let Kanji pet his fur was one of the best days of Kanji's life.

To this day, the others joke that they both treated it like a wedding night. Teddie had been insistent that the moment had to be perfect and nobody could interrupt it. Nowadays, though, Teddie is happy to let Kanji stroke his fur whenever he's having a rough time.

Teddie enjoys wearing different costumes and Kanji is happy to make costumes for him in-between orders for customers. He laughs when Teddie insists on modelling them for him to show him all the details even though Kanji already knows them. Nevertheless, Teddie is _very_ strict about everybody keeping their hands to themselves when he wears them. After all, Kanji made them for him and the last thing he wants is for someone to get them dirty, even if that someone is Kanji.

As long as Kanji keeps his hands off, though, Teddie is perfectly happy to exchange kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the kink meme fills I've made, this is one of the ones I've never finished and it's always bugged me that I haven't. I decided to work on rectifying that.


End file.
